raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber, Drew and Justin Ferreira
*'Actors:' Amber, Drew and Justin Ferreira *'Born : 3rd July 1994' |} *'Characters: '''They Shared The Roll Of Twin Boys.. Matthew and Gregory Barone *'First Appearance:' Season 1, Episode 1: "Pilot" *'Number of episodes:' 1 |} '''Amber, Drew and Justin Ferreira' are Triplets that shared the roles of Matthew and Gregory Barone in the pilot episode of the show (except Drew, who was not present due to a bad case of diarrhoea. It was really bad too. Apparently, Amber and Justin weren’t allowed near him for nearly a week. If anyone asks why I’m doing this, ask Drew. He‘ll know exactly why. Basically, we never got on...but I wouldn’t have done this had he not slept with my boyfriend.) Biography Amber, Drew and Justin were born in Southern California. All graduated from college. Justin from CSU, Ambet and Drew from UCCS. All doing well! Drew is currently the only homosexual to appear on Everybody Loves Raymond. Despite the fact that he never actually appeared on the show (due to the aforementioned case of diarrhoea), he was still credited with an appearance on the show, therefore being the only homosexual to be involved in Everybody Loves Raymond. Nobody really cares about his sexual orientation, then or now. He never physically appeared on the show, and should therefore not be credited in any manner; he is very lucky that the producers were generous to give him any credit at all. Is Amber the first triplet female to play a male role as a twin? The first female triplet in which she is the ONLY female, to play a male twin? Or a male, period? The first female triplet in which she is one of TWO females, to play role of a male twin? Or a male, period? In any case, who cares? Of the two who DID appear on the episode, Justin and Amber--and the only ones who should be credited, was one portrayed to be older when in fact that individual was younger, and was this the first instance this has ever happened? Who cares? So Drew is a homosexual. Congratulations. So are many others. Many homosexuals are on TV shows and in the movies. Many are singers and songwriters. Teachers. Police officers. Firefighters. Transgendered people are also on TV shows. So are cross dressers. Old people. Amputees. Redheads. Those who are bald naturally, and those who are bald by choice. Morbidly obese people. Highly intelligent people; Mayim Bialik has a Ph.D .but doesn't play the part of a Ph.D. People with tattoos top to bottom. WHO CARES? Did Drew know he was a homosexual when he was on the show? Given his age, I doubt it. Meredith Baxter Birney wasn't gay when she was on the TV show Family Ties. Or so she thought. How does Drew know that nobody else on ELR was or isn't gay, but still "in the closet"? I have a suspicion at least one person fits this. Then what? Drew's claim to fame will be gone. 1996 was a generation ago. Time to move on, get with the times. Has Drew done anything else, or will he ride this "claim to fame" until he dies, or until someone else on ELR "comes out"? Filmography Television *1996 - Everybody Loves Raymond Everybody Loves Raymond Appearances Season 1 (1996) * Pilot Category:Cast Category:Season 1 cast members